Orders
Orders ( , lit. Dark Night Army Atack) is Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Revelation Version. This chapter takes place in Port Dia. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items Dropped Items * Silver Sword - Silas House Items * Physic (Top Left house) * Wane Festal (Top Right house) * Master Seal (Bottom Right house) * Levin Sword (Bottom Left house) Synopsis Xander returns to Castle Krakenburg to see Iago uncharacteristically greet him. Iago mentions Xander's failure to kill Corrin, which Xander ignores him, prompting him to move on to Garon. Hans meets up with Iago, and the two converse about how Xander isn't the type to defect from Nohr, and that they risk losing more of the royal family. Elise overhears their conversation, and decides to go to help Corrin. Leo welcomes Xander on his way to Garon, and warns him of their father's deteriorating state. Xander initially doubts this, but he then sees Garon looking manipulated, telling them to continue the war against Hoshido, and tells them that he wants to destroy not only Hoshido, but also Nohr itself, shocking both Leo and Xander. Leo suggests that Garon must be controlled by someone, linking it to the hidden enemy Corrin said they should be fighting. Leo begins to doubt his initial dismissal of Corrin's message, as well as the fight against Hoshido, to which Xander replies that they cannot betray Nohr as its princes. Despite this, Xander still says they must meet Corrin at the Bottomless Canyon as they said. Corrin and their army arrive at Port Dia to catch a ferry, but they are stopped by Nohrians lead by Silas, who was ordered to track them down. Silas calls it tragic that, upon reuniting with his long-lost friend, he must kill them. They are confused by this, stating that they don't know Silas, which frustrates him and demands Corrin fight him. Suddenly, Elise arrives to join them. Camilla asks that Elise go back, but she refuses. Avatar warns her that coming with her may lead to her fighting Xander and Leo at some point, but Elise still refuses to back down, believing that Corrin couldn't possibly be a traitor as the other Nohrians said they were. They welcome Elise into their group and promises to protect her. Arthur and Effie catch up to their liege, who introduces Corrin to them. Avatar declares that they must reach Notre Sagesse as soon as possible to be able to enter Valla in time, and begins the battle against the Nohrian troops. After defeating Silas, Avatar notes that he was holding back, questioning why he would disobey Garon's orders, for Silas to reply that his honor as a knight is more important. He tells Corrin of how they saved his life long ago: that, when Silas took Avatar for a picnic outside the walls, the guards tried to execute Silas when they returned, only for Avatar to plead them to spare him. They finally remembers Silas as his playmate, and worries that he would be executed if he were to return to Garon. Silas insists that he would rather be killed than have to kill Avatar himself, and regrets not being able to spend more time with Avatar, to which they respond that he could join their group, so they could save both Nohr and Hoshido together. Silas obliges, and the group heads off to the ferry. While on the ferry, Elise reunites with Azura, and remarks how she used to be a Nohrian princess like herself, and by extent, her big sister. Elise expresses her gratitude at being able to meet her and suggests they become friends, with Sakura stepping in and asking them all to join the rest of the group for a gathering. Azura then wonders to herself if everyone will be like those two if Hoshido and Nohr are at peace again. Strategy At the beginning of the chapter, you are granted forced use of Elise, Effie, and Arthur. Throughout the chapter, you can also recruit Charlotte and Benny. * Elise is an important member of the army in this chapter especially, both thanks to her healing capabilities and large amount of reach (if not her combat) and her necessity to recruit Charlotte and Benny. Her personal skill can also help to keep not just the main members of the army alive, but also the other four new recruits if desired to train them during the chapter. Heavy care should be taken however, as Elise is more or less guaranteed to be killed in one hit by any of the units on the map. * Effie, fortunately by nature, is strong enough that her default Iron Lance can still deal a decent amount of damage even to the Knights on the map, and a few level ups can help to make her tougher and fast enough to not get doubled. Unfortunately, she can't be expected to get any actual kills without some heavy support. * Arthur can be a liability, as his starting stats and default weapon can leave him underwhelming against many of the enemies either due to low damage or even lower chance to hit. Knights and Lance-wielding cavaliers are his best matchups due to the weapon triangle advantage he has, but his best bet otherwise is to support another unit or to take advantage of his Misfortune personal skill to help other units score critical hits. * On a map filled primarily with physical units, Benny is at his best here. Because of his C rank in Lances, he can also borrow much stronger Lances and Naginata than the Iron Lance he starts with by default, and he also works supportively through his personal Fierce Mien lowering the Avoid of nearby enemies. Because he can be doubled by so many enemies though, he can be worn down quite fast. * Charlotte fares slightly better than Arthur, but not by much, and Arthur at least has the advantage of being able to get a level or two before Charlotte can even be recruited. She actually has a slightly better chance to hit enemies than Arthur despite the slightly more inaccurate weapon, though having Gamble equipped does not make it easy. Enemies include Mercenaries, Fighters, Outlaws, Knights, Cavaliers, Paladins, and Generals. Each enemy has a Steel rank weapon at minimum, while those who can wield more than one weapon will also have either an Iron weapon or a Javelin/Hand Axe. Paladins will have the Elbow Room skill while Generals will have both Knight skills. In the enemies' first turn, the Partition in the top-left is going to be broken immediately, allowing for the enemies in that area to begin entering the area all of your units start in. It'd be best to block off that side before anything bad can happen. The player has access to two Ballista and a Fire Orb. These can help weaken the bulky enemies around the map from a safe distance. There is also a Dragon Vein down near the bridge where Charlotte can be met, which will drain the water and open the map up tremendously. By the time most of the enemy who was on the map from the start are cleared out, reinforcements should begin arriving. Reinforcements include Outlaws, Cavaliers, Mercenaries, and eventually Paladins, and primarily appear from either the south ends of the map, the small alley in the upper-right corner, and from the inaccessible bridges on the left and right sides. The two Generals blocking the way to Silas will never move. Sporting 27 Defense on Lunatic, 24 on Hard, and 19 on Normal, this can allow for you to give a weaker unit (noticeably, any of the four you have just recruited) a ranged weapon that puts the wielder a point or two over and effectively grind on these two Generals. The player can even let the unit do no damage but be in attack stance with someone who can do at least one damage to effectively extend the exp earned to other units, though the player will need to keep an eye out for reinforcements. These two Generals also deal a high amount of damage when attacking, so it's best to make sure Elise and other healers are nearby to keep any training units healthy the entire time. This does effectively give healers expendable EXP as well, but only so long as the player has the rods and staves available. Silas has stats somewhere between the Cavaliers and Paladins found around the map. However his equipped weapon is the Silver Sword he drops, making him susceptible to ranged attacks. Reinforcements Lunatic Mode *Turn 7 ** Outlaw lvl 14 w Steel Bow (From the East) ** Outlaw lvl 14 w Steel Bow (From the South-West) *Turn 9 & 27 ** Cavalier lvl 13 w Iron Sword, Steel Lance (From the East) ** Cavalier lvl 13 w Iron Lance, Steel Sword (From the East) ** 2 Mercenary lvl 13 w Steel Sword (From the West) *Turn 15 & 33 ** 2 Paladin lvl 13 w Steel Sword, Javalin, (From the North-East) ** Cavalier lvl 13 w Iron Sword, Steel Lance (From the East) ** Cavalier lvl 13 w Iron Lance, Steel Sword (From the East) *Turn 21 & 39 ** 2 Paladin lvl 13 w Steel Sword, Javalin, (From the North-East) ** 2 Mercenary lvl 13 w Steel Sword (From the West) Trivia * This chapter reuses the map from Chapter 10 of the Conquest route. * This is the last chapter of the Revelation route to use the Rout the Enemy objective, as the rest of the chapters uses Defeat the Boss or Seize objective. Category:Fates Chapters